User blog:Angel Emfrbl/So... This time last year...
I've also gotten involved with the page splits, but this is only because the split of software and mascots is something the wikia has to do to expand itself. ITs not being done for the sake of it, as the vocaloid software expands in different directions, we've got to be able to expand with it. This was something I considered right at the beginning of my early days, since the day I edited wikipedia I've been trying to bring the software back into the focus of the fandom. Mostly it was a way of tying to sort out the whole issue of "Appends" and how to handle them. Once the split happens across the wikia, thats the last project expansion I had planned from the start done. And its kinda sad... :-/ I sometimes miss being a beaucrat, I'll admit that. I'm happy being a main editor, it feels good not to have such a responsibility anymore. I mean that in a humblest way. I never wanted to be beaucrat, took it on because I found it helped speed up what I was doing and got the job of sorting things over and done with. Quitting allowed me to take a back seat and helped clear the idea this wikia was "my wikia". Yeah, that issue urked me and always had. Truthfully, while I quit as a beaucrat last year due to the heavy stress, the final ultimatum that made me quit was, and still is the fact someone accused this wikia of being my wikia and that it was just created to express my opinions. It was very wrong. But the trouble is, lots of people still view this wikia as black white. Its bad, because its editable by anyone and everyone. I know no matter how many times I've explained to people that wikias are not a bad thing, people always bring this up as a excuse. Yet this contradicts the idea someone made (it happens the same person has said both statements) that this wikia was "mine". I've edited less and waited for other editors for a while now, apart from trying to resolve the issue of adding more songs to the EOU, I've stayed away from all major projects. I guess I remembering the early days and the struggles now because I admit the original edits of wikipedia and this wikia felt so dam thankless. I remember when I mentioned on VO someone immediately responded how much they hated the new Vocaloid wikipedia page layout because they preferred when the characters were the centered. Someone did a few posts later say they preferred the new way which lifted me up, and since it was proven to be a right move... But its been the prime example for me of the whole "love-hate" relationship I've had while wiki editing. All I've ever done is direct the wikia and try out ideas, nothing more and nothing less. It helped bring in others with other ideas, which tested my own concepts, whiel adding ones no person could have thought up on their own. This was the value of a wiki community and the one I'd hope would come since early day when I was pretty much the soul editor on here most days. I always said I'd keep editing until I'm made redundant... Its almost the case now. I guess this is what makes me sad, the day I'm no longer needed, in other words, "useless" to the wikia. :-/ So I guess I should take a moment to reflect on the fandom experiences in the last few years... Maybe later this week. XD Yeah, I'm being told off for being on my computer all day and "what happened to avoiding April fools day?". Not been fooled once today, spotted every attempt I came across since they get more and more obvious every dam year on the net. I've not been fooled for 12 years into thinking something is real and even then that was a cheap "look out your brother's creeping up behind you" from my dad. April 1st for me is the most bothersome day... =_= That and I'm suppose to only be on the net for 4 hours a day to save money.... ^_^' Oops ... Category:Blog posts